What If
by MnemosyneMutterDerMusen
Summary: What if Eliot and Oz were alone down the tunnels? What would happen if Gilbert wasn't the only NIghtray with feelings for the Versallius boy? This is based on episode 18 of the anime so may have a little spoiler in it. Slash Eliot x Oz


**What if…**

_Author Note: So it took me some time to write and translate this fanfiction (I usually write my stories in german). I guess I've been working on it for about a half year? So yeah I'm back and I got a wonderful story with me. As before please tell me if I made any mistakes, I will be glad to correct them. So have fun!_

_I do not own Pandora Hearts … if I would there would be so much more BL in it ^^_

xXx

The noise of their steps echoed back from the walls, sounding unnaturally loud in this silence. The candles made the shadows look longer and the darkness behind them more dangerous. Oz looked over his shoulder to make sure none of the Baskervilles was following them, but he couldn't really tell, his vision not good enough. He hurried to catch up with Elliot who didn't stop when Oz did. Elliot was such a strange Nightray, saving the foe from the hands of an enemy. Shouldn't he be glad that he would be dead? Shouldn't he be the one to do it? After all this feud was going on since forever between these two houses. But it seemed the young Nightray was just as determined to save his ass as his own servant.

"You… are you always like this?"

"Hm?" what did he mean?

"Well sacrificing yourself for anybody…" The smaller one faltered for a moment and looked at the older one surprised

"No I don't do something like that" he said after a little pause.

"'Course you do that!" the other one exploded and turned to face him.

The blonde furrowed his brows: "No means no"

"And yes means yes" the taller one almost yelled back.

"You handed things over to God, as if it didn't matter when those guys attacked you. And you keep saying: "Don't get involved" to me, but who was the one that saved you?" he said and continued walking again.

"It's really none of your business. Regardless if I was caught or killed-" Oz said jogging behind him to catch up once again. He almost ran into the other boy when he suddenly stopped to turn once again.

His breath hitched as he was suddenly pushed against the wall. Startled he looked to Elliot who grabbed him furiously at the collar of his shirt. "See? That's what I meant" he shouted and Oz could feel his hot breath against his skin.

"Just how many hearts have you broken? You're an asshole who only seeks death!" the hurt and passionate sound of his voice made Oz look up and into his eyes.

Did he see things or were there really tears forming in his eyes? No he had to imagine thinks Eliot would never cry over him. They barely knew each other. His grip loosened but still his hand lay on top of his shoulders.

"I… I never saw it like this. And could you stop calling me a suicidal person? I just don't know how to save anybody! I was told that I was useless since I was born, why shouldn't I sacrifice myself for the ones I love, after all no one would miss me if I died." Oz told him and was surprised about himself. He didn't even tell those things to Gilbert!

Hesitantly Oz locked his eyes with the one from Eliot who stared at him with sadness. He raised his hand and caressed his cheek. "You're not useless… Never ever believe those things"

"Eliot…Thanks", he didn't even knew why he thanked him. Was it for opening his eyes? For saving his life? Or that he was giving him a value?

"You're welcome but let me remind you of something again…"

"Remind me of what?"

"That you are important for me and my brother" and that's when he bend over to kiss the blonde. It was soft and innocent, a promise more than anything else. Oz was first unsure, but then he returned the kiss and lay his hands around the neck of the other one getting closer together.

The kiss lingered for a moment before they let go and Eliot continued walking again. Oz followed him with a bright red blush on his cheeks. His heart was beating rapidly as he walked behind him. Never did he expected a kiss to feel this good especially a kiss from a boy. Of course Alice had kissed him before but that was something different, incomparable to this one.

That's when he heard it, a deep growl that echoed from the walls. "If you could be save if I sacrificed myself what would you do?" Oz asked scared about the others life.

"We'll never know" the other replied and took his hand, dragging him further down the corridor. They reached a storage room and turned, just in time to see the arrival of the Baskerville woman, right beside her a cruel looking lion already licking his teeth.

"I found you" she said almost singing the sentence.

Panicking, Oz looked to Eliot and thought about fleeing. But the elder one wouldn't go along with it, he knew that. He gulped and reached to the boy behind them, grabbing a sword to defend himself and the Nightray.

But soon after he lay on the floor the sword on the other side of the room. Eliot stood before him pointing his sword at the creature. Oz was frightened once again closing his eyes focusing on his only chance of surviving.

_Jack please! I need you, I need your help. I can't save him without your guiding. If you tell me I can use the power of B-Rabbit then also show me how to use it! Please!_

_Well someone here is desperate,_ he heard the familiar voice inside his head and sighed relieved. He could save Eliot, thank god. _I take over now; _Oz nodded and retreated inside himself. He didn't really notice what Jack did, he just felt the huge amount of energy around him. He had summoned B-Rabbit. He felt the all too well-known tiredness as Jack left him and with him the Chain. Oz looked to Eliot who lay on the floor, hopefully unharmed. He sighed and fell into unconsciousness.

_You seem to like him a lot_, Oz looked up to see Jack who sat in the silent sea of his mind. _Yes I do_, was his simple answer and his older self tensed. _I hope you don't regret it later_, was his mysterious answer as Oz woke up. He scanned the room for Eliot but fell into panic as he realized he wasn't there.

"E-eilot?" he yelled and looked around worried.

"Oz, you're awake" the older said as he entered the room. "I found an exit, it leads to the edge of the school property but at least we get out of here."

The blonde stood up and captured the other in a sudden embrace. Hesitantly Eliot returned the hug and pressed him against his chest.

"You scared me when you let the other you take control" he said a little muffled through the blondes' hair.

"I'm sorry. I was so scared they would hurt you and I…"

"It's ok. After all I told you to defend yourself", the taller one said and smirked.

They left the room and Eliot let go of Oz. He climbed the stairs first to protect the younger one if necessary. Oz smiled as he watched him. He tried to take a step forward but startled and fell to his knees, his legs still too weak. He tried to support himself with the wall but still couldn't get up again.

"Oz? You alright?" Eliot asked and returned to his side.

"I'm fine… just tired. Jack used a lot of energy" he smiled and sighed.

Eliot slipped his arm under him and together they climbed the stairs towards the light. They arrived in a forest and Eliot sat him down against a tree, so he was able to check the area. He found no one and returned to the younger one who smiled brightly as he catches sight of him again.

"Take a seat" Oz said and reached out form with one hand. The older one took it and let himself be pulled to the spot next to him.

The blonde rested his head on the others shoulder and said with a content sigh: "Thanks Eliot"

"You're welcome" the other mumbled.

Oz turned his head a little left so his lips caressed the skin of the others neck. "The kiss was nice" he whispered and his breath made Eliot shiver.

"Do you want another one?" he asked and took the face of the enemy of his family in his hands.

"Yes" said the mentioned one and immediately they lips were joined again.

Oz moaned and Eliot took the chance to slip his tongue into the others cave. Both of their muscles fought for dominance, until the Versallius boy gave up and enjoyed being submissive. Impatiently the older one lifted the other boy onto his lap to press him even closer. Their starting erections rubbed against each other and both of the boys moaned.

"We… we shouldn't what if somebody sees?" the blonde asked hesitantly but without real concern.

"No one comes here" Eliot tried to calm him down as he trailed kisses along his neckline.

"B-But what if Leo and Gilbert are searching for us?"

"They don't know about the tunnels and it would take them hours to think about searching in the woods." Eliot answered and nibbled on the soft skin.

The small resistance of Oz disappeared as their lips and tongues met again. They opened the bottoms of the others clothes and soon after, without breaking the kiss, they were pressed against each other with bare upper bodies. The Nightray boy trailed the others chest with his hands enjoying the silk feeling of the skin. He bend forward to capture a nipple into his mouth which made the younger one moan in response.

Their still clothed members continue to rub against each other and Eliot couldn't take it anymore. The older one shoved down the trousers as well as the underwear of the boy on top of him. Now Oz sat naked on his lap and he could finally take in his full glory. Embarrassed the other one bit his lip and his cheeks were scarlet red.

"You're beautiful" Eliot mumbled and touched every millimeter of this soft skin.

"Mhm… Eliot, I-I want to feel you" Oz moaned and grabbed the others pants.

Shortly after their clothes were a mess around them, both finally naked and pressed against each other body. Oz lay on his back, his legs open wide and his left arm covering his mouth to stop those embarrassing noises he made as Eliot entered him with the first finger.

The older one kiss his inner tight to calm him down as he shortly after entered the second one to scissor him. Oz begun to lose himself in this pleasure and came undone. His arm left his mouth and he was moaning Eliot's name.

"AH! Ngh… T-take me ah-lready" he said breathless and filled with lust.

The other didn't wait long as he spit in his hand to rub his length with it before he positioned himself on his entrance. In one swift movement he thrust into the boy beneath him, burying his full length inside his hot and tight ass.

Oz screamed followed by a long and deep moan. He hugged his legs around the others hip to feel him even more as he pulled the boy down to kiss him passionately. They were breathing hard and they movements become faster and more erratic. They neared their orgasm in a quick time and it came almost like an explosion for both of them.

"Eliot!" Oz screamed as he saw white flooding his vision, feeling the seed of the boy entering him. They let go of each other and rested against the tree again.

"I think the feud between our houses is over?" the blonde asked tiredly.

"I guess so" Eliot answered and chuckled before he covered themselves and closed his eyes.


End file.
